


The Substitute

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: AU, Aaron is in uni so he's old enough to know better, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Description is bad because there is no plot, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, okay a tiny bit of plot, only porn, smut with a tiny bit of plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt. A good old fashion Robron Student/Teacher AU.</p><p>Aaron gets to class to find a substitute teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron had rushed when he realised he was going to be late but when he made it to the building he slowed down and got his breathing back to normal. His tutor was alright with him, it was never a problem when he was late because he was hardly ever late. He opened the door to the classroom and froze at the sight of the blonde man standing at the board,  
"Yes?"  
Aaron swallowed and frowned,  
"I'm late."  
He kicked himself mentally at the words that came from his mouth. The man looked at him and blinked,  
"And?"  
Aaron closed the door; ignoring the stares of the other students,  
"Where's Lorna?"  
The man put a hand on his hip,  
"Not here. If you were on time Mr...?"  
Aaron hitched his bag onto his shoulder,  
"Livesy. Aaron."  
The blonde man walked to the sheet of paper on his desk and ticked something off,  
"If you were here when you were meant to be Mr Livesy, Aaron. Then you would know wouldn't you?"  
A snort of laughter from across the room made Aaron look over. He caught Adams eye and glared at him. He looked back at Robert who was watching him intently.  
"Now either sit down or get out."  
He turned back to the board as Aaron made his way to his seat and sat down. Adam leant over to him,  
"Smooth."  
Aaron glared at him and pulled out his books.

"Livesy?"  
Aaron stopped and turned back to the man,  
"Yes?"  
The blonde looked at him as he gathered his things,  
"You normally late?"  
Aaron hitched his bag up again and shook his head,  
"No. Had car problems."  
The man nodded,  
"Might I suggest a mechanic?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"I am a mechanic."  
The man looked over at him and smirked,  
"But your car broke?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"It happens."  
The blonde nodded and bit his lip,  
"Don't be late again."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Sorry."  
He turned on his heel and left the classroom.

"The guys a prick."  
Aaron sat at the table opposite Adam and sipped his coffee.  
"Yeah well Lorna's off for the foreseeable future. I'm sure Rob's not that bad when you don't piss him off."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Rob?"  
Adam smirked,  
"Oh yeah you missed the introduction. His names Rob. He's some business genius apparently-"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Thinks highly of himself don’t he?"  
Adam frowned,  
"No he didn't introduce himself as a genius. We googled his company name. The guy's a millionaire."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows and took another sip,  
"He's still a prick."  
Adam shrugged,  
"He's a prick who's in charge of my grade."  
Aaron grunted in reply and picked his coffee back up.

Aaron yawned and took a sip of his drink. He put his head back against the wall and closed his eyes,  
"Livesy."  
He opened his eyes and saw the blonde standing above him,  
"It's one extreme or the other with you."  
Aaron clambered to his feet and cleared his throat,  
"Didn't wanna be late again."  
The blonde glanced up and down and nodded,  
"You wanna come in?"  
Aaron shrugged slightly,  
"Can I?"  
The blonde unlocked the door and let Aaron in,  
"I'm Robert by the way. Rob."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah I caught up yesterday."  
Robert dropped his bag on the desk and sat next to it,  
"So why are you in this class?"  
Aaron sat down,  
"Excuse me?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"You said you were a mechanic? So why are you studying business?"  
Aaron shifted in his seat,  
"Is it something I shouldn't be doing?"  
Robert smiled at him,  
"No. I'm just wondering why you're doing a degree in business when you have a career in mechanics."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Because I wanna be better. I want my own company."  
Robert looked at him and smiled gently; Aaron looked at him, trying to not to notice how blue his eyes were or how the two buttons he hadn't done up on his shirt showed off his chest, and definitely not how tight the sleeves looked when he moved his arms,  
"That's very admirable of you."  
Aaron met his eye,  
"Thanks."  
Robert jumped up and walked over to him,  
"You have an A by the way."  
Aaron swallowed; suddenly feeling hot under his hoodie,  
"What?"  
Robert reached past him and picked up a book left on the desk behind him,  
"The essay. Lorna left them for me. You have an A. It's very impressive. I hope you continue to...impress me."  
Aaron swallowed again and blinked up at him. Robert bit his lip and turned away,  
"The next ones gonna be hard."  
Aaron coughed,  
"What?"  
Robert looked at him and smirked,  
"Essay. I've seen the prep. It's gonna be hard."  
Robert dropped the book on his desk and walked back over to him,  
"Don't worry."  
He leant down and balanced himself with a hand in either side of his desk,  
"A guy smart as you should figure it out pretty quickly eh?"  
Aaron looked up into the blue eyes and swallowed hard,  
"I-"  
The door opened and students started pouring in.  
"Hold that thought."  
Robert headed back to the desk and turned his attention to his bag, leaving Aaron staring at his bag; trying to calm himself down.

"Class is over Livesy."  
Aaron looked up from his bag,  
"Yeah. Sorry."  
He made a start for the door when a hand touched his shoulder,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron looked at Robert and fought the urge to lean in and kiss him,  
"Fine."  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"You've been quiet the last few lectures. You sure everything's alright?"  
Aaron nodded and Robert took his hand back,  
"No girlfriend troubles keeping your mind busy?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No girlfriend."  
Robert leant against the desk and folded his arms,  
"Really?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"No girls around that you like?"  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"Well no...What with being gay and all."  
Robert stopped,  
"Well...huh...didn't see that one coming."  
Aaron frowned and Robert pushed himself from the desk,  
"Sorry. My mouth kind of runs away with me sometimes."  
Aaron looked down,  
"Yeah. It's fine. I gotta go."  
Robert sighed as Aaron left the nodded to himself,  
"Nicely done Sugden."

Robert pulled Aaron's zipper down slowly,  
"You didn't make the grade."  
Aaron's eyes fluttered shut as Robert pressed kisses against his jaw,  
"S-so what does that mean?"  
Robert pushed his hands around Aaron's waist and grabbed his ass,  
"Means you're gonna have to make it up somehow."  
His hands pushed his joggers down and Robert dropped to his knees, he looked up at Aaron with wide eyes and smirked before holding him in place and taking him in his mouth.  
"AARON?"  
Aaron's eyes flew open and he sat up.  
"Aaron?"  
He looked around the room and sighed,  
"What?"  
His mum banged on the door,  
"You're not here to sleep all day. Get up."  
Aaron slumped back into the bed,  
"Yes. Fine."  
He waited until the footsteps went down the stairs before rubbing his face. The dream was still fresh in his mind, as it had been for the last two weeks. He could barely concentrate, he wanted Robert every waking moment and it was becoming unbearable. He closed his eyes and brought the dream back to his mind as his hand wandered down into his underwear. He gripped himself as he imagined Robert's strong hand around him instead. He pictured the man’s pink lips as they wrapped around his cock and started rubbing himself slowly; applying pressure where he liked it best and swiping his thumb over the slit to coat himself in pre-cum. He shifted slightly as he imagined Roberts fingers opening him slowly; teasing him as he prepped him before sinking into him. He wanted Robert to bend him over the desk and take him hard and at the same time wanted him to go slowly, so unbearably slowly that Aaron was sure he would pass out from the pleasure. His hand sped up as he felt the tightening in his stomach,  
"R-Robert..."  
He bit his lip and sped up again until he came over his fist and slumped back into the pillows.  
"Oh my god."  
He grabbed a handful of tissues and cleaned himself up before getting up and pulling clean clothes on.

"What took you so long?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"I had to get dressed. You know most mums are just happy that their kids are back from uni for the weekend. They don't put them to work."  
Chas shrugged,  
"I'm a different kind of mum."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah don't I know it."  
Chas smacked his arm,  
"Don't be rude. Get behind the bar."  
Aaron grumbled to himself as he headed to the front. He dropped down to tie his trainer up then stood and froze as he came face to face with a surprised Robert.  
"Shit. Sorry."  
Robert let out a laugh,  
"Hi."  
Aaron looked around,  
"Did you-"  
"My sister-"  
They stopped and Aaron gestured for Robert to speak,  
"My uh...my sister lives down the road."  
Aaron nodded,  
"My mum works here. And lives here. I live here when I'm not at uni"  
Robert nodded and looked down; a thrill went through Aaron's body when he realised the man was flustered,  
"What can I get you?"  
Robert looked at him and blinked,  
"Pint. And a white wine."  
Aaron nodded and got the drinks. He put them down in front of Robert and stepped back,  
"I'm really sorry about the whole girlfriend thing."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Forget it. It's fine."  
He looked down at the bar and noticed the ring on Roberts finger,  
"Your wife here?"  
Robert looked confused then realised,  
"Oh...no. No wife. I just wear it because it's easier than explaining to strangers why I'm single and this is inappropriate."  
Aaron smiled,  
"So why are you single?"  
Robert looked at him for a few moments then dropped a ten pound note on the bar,  
"Keep the change."  
Aaron watched as Robert sat with a young woman he presumed was his sister. He shook his head and turned to serve someone else; unaware of the eyes that watched him from the corner.

"I'm just nipping out for a bit."  
Chas looked at him,  
"Alright. Suppose you do deserve a break at some point."  
Aaron smirked at her and headed outside. He leant against the wall and closed his eyes,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron started and turned around,  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."  
Aaron looked up at Robert and smiled nervously,  
"S'fine."  
Robert put his hands in his pockets,  
"I didn't know you lived here."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"It's fine."  
Robert looked him up and down,  
"You don't mind your lecturer being in your pub?"  
"Free world innit?"  
Robert smirked at him and looked down,  
"I wish I did though."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert glanced at his lips and Aaron felt his stomach clench,  
"Wish I knew where you lived. Beforehand. I would've...made more of an effort."  
Robert stepped closer to him and Aaron swallowed,  
"I don't know what you mean."  
Robert smirked,  
"Come on Aaron. We both know exactly what I'm talking about."  
He looked around to make sure no one could see them and stepped even closer,  
"Don't we?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"You-?"  
Robert pulled his hands free from his pockets and reached out to touch the drawstring on Aaron's hoodie,  
"Rob..."  
Robert looked at Aaron and paused,  
"You want me to stop? Just say and I'll go okay? This needs to be consen-"  
He was cut off by Aaron pulling him in and kissing him.  
"O...Kay."  
Aaron blushed,  
"Shit. Sorry."  
Robert looked around again and pulled Aaron by his hoodie around the corner and pushed him up against the wall to kiss him again. He cupped his face as Aaron tangled his fingers in his blonde hair.  
"Oh Jesus..."  
Robert let out a breathy laugh and kissed him again,  
"Mm...I have wanted to do that for weeks."  
Aaron gripped him tightly,  
"Really?"  
Robert nodded and kissed him briefly before pulling away,  
"I'm guessing you don't want to take me inside?"  
Aaron wiped his mouth,  
"Probably not a good idea."  
Robert looked around,  
"I'm staying a few doors down. You wanna come home with me?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Oh god yes."  
Robert looked around,  
"Come on."  
He headed down the road with Aaron following close behind.

As soon as the door closed Robert pulled him close and kissed him again he led him up the stairs into the bedroom. He pulled Aaron's hoodie off and threw it across the room,  
"Are you a virgin?"  
Aaron blushed,  
"What? No."  
Robert laughed,  
"Okay. Sorry for asking."  
Aaron pulled him in and kissed him again,  
"Are you?"  
Robert laughed and pulled his shirt off. He pushed Aaron down onto the bed and straddled his waist,  
"Anyone ever tell you you're beautiful?"  
Aaron blushed and lay back on the bed,  
"No?"  
Robert smiled at him and climbed down between his legs; undoing his jeans and pulling them down his thighs,  
"I can't even tell you how hard it's been having you in that classroom."  
He pulled Aarons underwear down and smirked at the sight of his cock,  
"Having you watching me, and I know you've been watching me."  
Aaron propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at him,  
"Were you thinking about me? Did you imagine this?"  
Aaron swallowed and nodded. Robert bit his lip and gripped Aaron's cock; running his hand up and down it slowly,  
"Did you sit in that classroom and imagine me bending you over? Fucking you so hard you scream my name?"  
Aaron dropped his head back as Robert worked him to full hardness,  
"I thought about you. I had to sit there and teach and talk to you and pretend I wasn't going to be locking myself in the toilet after class and jerk off thinking about you."  
Aaron groaned and grabbed Roberts hands,  
"Stop. Stop."  
Robert looked up,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Fuck me."  
Robert smirked and climbed up to kiss him,  
"Language."  
Aaron rolled them over and straddled him,  
"Time you learned a thing or two...teach."

By the time Robert was naked he had to push Aaron away to keep from coming over himself.  
"Go in that drawer. Get a condom and lube."  
Aaron kissed him and leant over to grab the supplies.  
"Lie down."  
Aaron did as he was told and spread his legs,  
"Good boy."  
Aaron grinned and pulled Robert down to kiss him; gasping in his mouth as Robert pressed a digit against his opening,  
"Easy boy."  
Aaron arched his back as the finger pushed in to the knuckle and then pulled out again,  
"You're gonna feel so damn good."  
Aaron wrapped his arms around Roberts neck and groaned as he kissed him,  
"Hurry up."  
Robert bit his lip,  
"Yes sir."  
He worked him open quickly the pulled his legs around his waist as he pushed into him,  
"Oh Jesus Christ....Livesy...."  
Aaron moaned as Robert pulled out almost completely before slamming back in. He picked up his pace and started thrusting into him; the room filled with the sound of skin slapping and steady curse filled moans from both men. Aaron stuck his hand between them and started jerking himself,  
"I'm close, fuck I'm close."  
Robert propped himself up and thrust faster; pushing Aaron up the bed and making him cry out as he positioned his cock to hit Aaron's prostate with every one.  
"Come for me. Come on."  
Aaron pulled Robert toward him and bit down on his shoulder as he came over his fist. He dropped his hand as the aftershocks of his orgasm made him shake. Robert moaned as he felt his own orgasm approach,  
"Aaron....Aaron."  
He stilled as he came again and again then slumped against him,  
"Oh my god. Oh my god."  
Aaron chuckled breathlessly and pushed him off. Robert pulled the condom off and looked over at him,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"That was...oh my god."  
Robert passed him some tissues and Aaron cleaned himself while Robert climbed back into the bed.  
"So this...you wanted me?"  
Robert smirked,  
"From the moment you entered that classroom."  
Aaron nodded and settled into the pillows; half lying on Roberts chest.  
"What happens now?"  
Robert pushed his fingers through Aaron's hair,  
"What do you mean?"  
Aaron looked back at him,  
"I mean do we just ignore each other?"  
Robert frowned,  
"No. You wanna stop?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No."  
Robert smiled,  
"We keep this quiet. I'll lose my job if we don't. But we stop resisting. You know?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
He turned and kissed Robert again,  
"I know."  
Robert pressed a hand to his cheek and rolled them over to be able to deepen the kiss,  
"The things you do to me Livesy. Goddamn it."  
Aaron's eyes fluttered shut as Roberts fingers found his opening again and he pushed two inside easily,  
"Oh god don't stop doing that."  
Robert grinned and started peppering his jaw with kisses,  
"Oh god..."  
He felt his cock thicken and Robert moved again to be able to curl his fingers more easily and rub Aaron's already sensitive prostate,  
"Robert..."  
Robert pushed his face into Aaron's neck and started rocking his hips against Aaron's leg; his own cock hardening at the friction. He pulled his fingers free and pushed three back inside him. Aaron tangled his hand in Roberts hair and groaned,  
"Ah...ah...fuck. Fuck don't stop."  
Robert began grinding against Aaron's thigh in earnest,  
"Yes...ah yes. God..."  
Aaron began desperately fisting his steadily leaking cock. He threw his head back and used his free hand to slam down on Roberts ass; pushing him to grind against him faster,  
"Yes. Yes. Don't stop. Don't stop..."  
He cried out as he came and pushed Robert away; forcing him onto his back and taking him in his mouth. He swallowed him down and started bobbing up and down on his cock until Robert groaned and came down his throat.  
"Fuck. Oh fuck...Livesy..."  
Aaron sucked until Robert shook beneath him then pulled off and rested his head against Roberts thigh,  
"Fuck."  
Robert chuckled and pulled Aaron up so he could lie on his chest. Aaron closed his eyes and pressed a kiss to Roberts chest.

"You have to go?"  
Robert watched as Aaron got dressed,  
"Four times not enough for you?"  
Robert smirked,  
"No."  
Aaron tied his shoes and bit his lip,  
"My roommate is gone for the week. You can always...come give me some private tutoring if you want."  
Robert raised his eyebrows.  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron stood and walked over to him,  
"I have to go."  
He pressed a kiss to Roberts lips and turned to leave,  
"I'll see you Monday then...oh and Livesy?"  
Aaron turned at the doorway,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert smirked at him,  
"Don't be late."  
Aaron grinned and zipped his hoodie up before heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually do follow up chapters but cos you all asked so very nicely here you go (this has been done on the ipad so I apologise for any mistakes)

Aaron smiled gently into the kiss and moved his hips slightly, pulling a small moan from the man beneath him. He cupped Roberts face and brushed their noses together before kissing him; pulling his lip between his teeth then arching his back and rolling his hips again. Robert moved his head and kissed Aaron's throat while his fingers dug into the mans hips. Aaron moaned and lifted his hips before sinking back down onto Roberts cock. He pushed his hands up slightly into Roberts sweat soaked hair.   
"Rob.."  
Robert smiled and dragged his teeth over Aaron's jaw. Aaron closed his eyes as Robert pressed open mouth kisses to his throat. He kept up a slow and steady pace; pulling Robert into slow indulgent kisses as their breathing increased.   
"God you feel so good."  
Aaron smiled at the words and rolled his hips again,  
"Livesy...fuck..."  
Aaron cupped Roberts head,  
"Close?"  
Robert nodded and ran his hands down Aaron's back before digging his fingers into his hips again. Aaron kissed him once more before holding onto the headboard of the bed as he picked up his pace; riding him in earnest as Robert panted into his mouth and moved his hands, alternating between gripping Aaron's hips and gripping his head to kiss him deeper. He moaned Aaron's name as he felt his stomach tighten; Aaron was busy bringing himself to orgasm with his hand; pulling Robert with him when he sank down on his cock and clenched around him as his orgasm hit.  
"Wow. Fuck...wow."  
Aaron chuckled and kissed Robert again before climbing from him and falling into the bed beside him. Robert rolled over and kissed him again; trailing his fingers over the mess on Aaron's stomach then bringing them to his lips to lick them clean,  
"Oh my god..."  
Aaron closed his eyes, starting slightly when Robert pressed a kiss to his lips.  
"That was incredible."  
Aaron folded an arm behind his head and used his free hand to push through Roberts hair.  
"Told you."  
Robert smirked and kissed him again,  
"Top of the class Livesy."  
Aaron smiled and kissed him again,  
"Nice to take our time for once."  
Robert smiled and shifted on to his back,  
"Yeah. Sorry we can't do this more."  
Aaron looked at him for a few moments,  
"Do you...want to?"  
Robert looked over at him,  
"Of course I do. You don't?"  
Aaron smiled at him and Robert leant down to kiss him again,  
"Mmm...what time is it?"  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"Eager to leave?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Obviously."  
Robert elbowed him then reached for his phone,  
"3:30."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Adam'll be home soon."  
Robert blinked,  
"And?"  
Aaron yawned,  
"He'll be wondering where I am."  
Robert frowned,  
"Why are you fussed?"  
Aaron looked over at him,  
"I'm not."  
Robert rolled onto his front and ran a finger over Aaron's jaw,  
"Not trying to make me jealous then?"  
Aaron smirked at him,  
"Is it working?"  
Robert looked down at him,  
"You're a little shit Livesy."  
Aaron laughed and pulled Robert down to kiss him.   
"You up for another round?"  
Aaron bit his lip as Roberts hand trailed down between his legs and he pushed a finger easily into him,  
"You need to st-stop doing that."  
Robert kissed his jaw; dragging teeth over the stubbled skin,  
"Don't act like you don't love it."  
Aaron chuckled and arched his back slightly,  
"You..."  
Robert pulled his finger free and pushed two in,  
"Me...?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"What about you?"  
Robert bit down on his jaw and pushed three fingers into him; curling them to rub Aaron's prostate until he was writhing underneath him. Beads of sweat slid down his face and Robert relished in the taste.  
"Fuck...fuck me."  
Robert chuckled and pumped his fingers into the increasingly desperate Aaron,  
"I am."  
Aaron groaned and arched his back; Robert moved down to bite his chest, scraping his teeth over Aaron's nipples as he moved down. He pulled his fingers free to a moan from Aaron and pushed his legs up,  
"Livesy? Hold."  
Aaron held his legs up behind his knees and swallowed,  
"What are you-oh..oh god."  
His head fell back as Robert leant in and worked Aaron's hole with his tongue; swapping between licking and sucking before pushing his tongue inside then pushing his fingers back in and licking around them. He sucked on the puckered skin as Aaron moaned.  
"Oh my god."  
Robert started pumping his fingers in and out then leant up to take Aaron's cock in his mouth,  
"Rob...Christ. I'm gonna-ah...ahh."  
He clenched around Roberts fingers as he came down his throat; dropping his hands from his legs and tangling them in Roberts hair. Robert sucked him down until Aaron groaned again,  
"Stop. Stop..."  
He pulled his fingers free as he sat up and smiled,  
"How was that?"  
Aaron looked up at him and rubbed his face,  
"I think I blacked out."  
Robert grinned and leant down to kiss him. Aaron rolled them over and shifted down the bed,  
"No. No."  
Aaron looked up,  
"What?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"Hand. I want your hands."  
Aaron straddled him and smiled as he took Roberts cock in his hand,  
"Not my mouth?"  
Robert arched his back as Aaron slowly moved his hand up and down; running his thumb over Robert leaking slit,  
"I wanna see you-mmm."  
He ran his hands up and down Aaron's thighs and bit his lip, pushing his head back as he felt the tightening in his stomach,  
"You like my hands?"  
"Mmm yeah."  
Aaron sped his hand up and used his other to stroke Roberts chest and pinch his nipple.  
"Livesy..."  
Aaron smirked as Roberts grip on his thigh tightened until he arched up and came over his fist. He collapsed into the bed and chuckled,  
"Oh my god."  
Aaron looked down at the mess on Roberts stomach and smiled before getting to work licking it up,  
"Oh my god..."  
He cleaned the mess then kissed his way up Roberts body to his mouth. Robert wrapped his arms around his neck as he kissed him deeply, savouring the taste of himself on Aaron's tongue.  
"Mmmm."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"So cocky."  
Robert simply grinned and kissed him again.

"Remember guys. Essays in on Tuesday. Do not hand them in late or I will fail you."  
Aaron put his books in his bag and hoisted it over his shoulder,  
"Coffee?"  
Aaron looked over to Adam and shrugged,  
"Sure."  
He made his way past the desk; glancing over to Robert briefly before heading out of the door. They made their way to the canteen when his phone buzzed,  
"Any chance you feel sick and need an afternoon off?"  
He smiled at the text and typed one back,  
"You actually suggesting I blow off classes?"  
He got a reply almost at once,  
"I'm suggesting you blow me."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"You're a bad influence."  
"Come on Livesy. Be reckless."  
Aaron bit his lip and looked up at Adam who was staring at him. He glanced around himself,  
"What?"  
Adam raised his eyebrows,  
"You got something you wanna tell me?"  
Aaron cleared his throat,  
"No."  
Adam laughed,  
"Whatever you say man."  
Aaron looked down at his phone again,  
"Come to my office?"  
He sighed,  
"I forgot to hand something in. I'll catch you up."  
Adam frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron was already halfway down the corridor,  
"Aaron?"  
Adam threw his hands up and headed down to the canteen.

Aaron knocked on the door,  
"Come in."  
He opened the door and saw Robert sitting at his desk talking to another teacher,  
"Oh. Sorry. I'll come back."  
Robert waved his hand,  
"No no. It's fine. Come in."  
He turned to the other man,  
"It's fine. I'll sort it."  
The man nodded at him and got up, he nodded at Aaron who gave a half smile in return. When the door closed he looked back at Robert,  
"Everything...okay?"  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"Yeah it will be."  
He stood up and walked toward Aaron,  
"Come here."  
Aaron let himself be pulled in to a kiss. He smiled into it and dropped his bag onto the floor; gripping onto Roberts shirt as he did. Robert sighed,  
"I've needed to do that all day."  
Aaron reached up and pressed a hand to his face,  
"What's wrong?"  
Robert smiled and shook his head,  
"Your uh...your tutor is coming back."  
Aaron felt his stomach drop,  
"What? When?"  
Robert let out a long breath and pushed his hands up Aaron's chest,  
"Three weeks. I have to get the class sorted and then hand you all back over."  
Aaron frowned as he watched Roberts face,  
"When did they tell you?"  
Robert ran a finger over the button on Aaron's shirt,  
"Just now. The guy who just left is in admin. He came in and told me."  
Aaron bit his lip and stroked Roberts arm,  
"They can't. It's bullshit."  
Robert smiled sadly,  
"Not our choice I'm afraid."  
Aaron felt tears prick his eyes and looked away; dropping his hand from Roberts face,  
"So that's it?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"She had to come back some time." Aaron looked away,  
"It's fine. Not like we were gonna be together forever."  
Robert frowned,  
"No. No no no. What...hey."  
He turned Aaron's head to look at him,  
"I'm not giving up on this. On you. Livesy...you..."  
He cupped Aaron's face and kissed him then pressed their foreheads together,  
"You make everything better."  
Aaron pulled away for a moment and nodded,  
"So what do we do?"  
Robert put a hand to Aaron's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb,  
"I don't know."  
Aaron pressed their heads together again and Robert closed his eyes,  
"Spend the weekend with me."  
He opened his eyes and Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert stroked his arms,  
"I have a place in London. Come with me. We can be...normal for a couple of days."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Normal?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Yeah. Go out, watch movies. Forget this place."  
Aaron let out a breath and Robert pulled him even closer to him,  
"It'll be good for us. Feel less like an affair...more like..."  
Aaron met his eye,  
"A relationship?"  
Robert smiled gently and cupped his face as he kissed him,  
"Exactly."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Okay."  
Robert smiled at him,  
"Okay."  
He kissed Aaron again,  
"Bare with me alright? Just three weeks and we don't need to do this anymore."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Livesy? I'm serious about this. Okay? I wouldn't risk my job on just anyone."  
Aaron felt his chest clench and he smiled up at him,  
"What class have you got later?"  
Aaron frowned as he thought,  
"Economics. Not until 2:30 though."  
Robert nodded,  
"Okay."  
He pulled Aaron's arms around himself and held him. Aaron rested his head on Roberts chest and closed his eyes; enjoying the closeness of the man,  
"Don't worry alright? It'll all be fine. I promise."

Robert was kissing Aaron before they were even inside. He walked them through the door and pushed Aaron up against it before pulling away,  
"Shit it's dark in here."  
They laughed and Aaron wiped his mouth as Robert turned the lights on. He looked up and stopped,  
"Holy crap."  
Robert went to pull him in to another kiss and Aaron pushed past him,  
"This is all yours?"  
Robert put his hands in his pockets,  
"Yeah. Had it a couple of years now."  
Aaron looked back at him then headed to the window,  
"Wow..."  
Robert walked over and wrapped his arms around his middle; kissing his neck,  
"You like the view?"  
Aaron was staring at the city beneath them,  
"This place is insane."  
Robert smiled into Aaron's neck,  
"You could have a place like this."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Yeah sure."  
Robert frowned,  
"Why is that funny?"  
Aaron turned in his arms,  
"Come on. I'm hardly gonna get a place like this with a mechanic salary am I?"  
Robert slid his hands up Aaron's arms,  
"But you will when you have your own business, your own empire."  
Aaron half smiled and looked away,  
"Yeah we'll see."  
Robert frowned,  
"Hey."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Don't do that."  
Aaron smirked and pulled him in for a kiss. Robert cupped his face and pushed him back into the wall to deepen it, Aaron pulled free of the kiss and swallowed,  
"Robert...robert..."  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron gripped the front of his shirt,  
"I want...oh god I want..."  
Robert closed his eyes,  
"What? Tell me."  
Aaron moaned,  
"Oh god I want...pizza."  
Robert paused and opened his eyes,  
"Huh?"  
Aaron smiled and kissed him quickly before pushing him back,  
"Yeah. You got a number for delivery?"  
He walked over to the sofa and sat on the arm. Robert shook his head and laughed,  
"Sure."

Aaron leant forward to grab his beer and took a drink, he sat back and turned his head to find Robert watching him,  
"Can I help you?"  
Robert smiled and reached for his hand; he entwined their fingers and bit his lip,  
"I wanna invest."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Invest?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Invest in...what?"  
Robert cleared his throat,  
"In your business."  
Aaron stared at him,  
"You been drinking? I don't have a business."  
Robert grinned,  
"Well no. Not yet. But you graduate in a few months and you're gonna need backing when you decide on what you want to do. And I want to do that for you."  
Aaron frowned and took his hand back before standing,  
"Why? Because I'm sleeping with you?"  
Robert frowned,  
"No. Aaron...that's ridiculous."  
Aaron scoffed and rubbed his face,  
"What is this? You think I'm doing this because I want your money? I complimented your home so you automatically think that I can be bought?"  
Robert jumped up and grabbed Aaron's arm,  
"Aaron calm down."  
Aaron pushed him off,  
"No. No okay? I didn't sleep with you for money or-or investments or grades. Alright? Your money means squat to me. You can't buy me."  
Robert watched him in shock,  
"I never thought that about you, where has this even come from?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"I am not some...whore that you can buy."  
Robert grabbed him,  
"I have never NEVER thought that way about you. I don't care about the money, I don't. I want to invest in you because I believe in you. Because you are an amazing man. Aaron for fuck sake I love-"  
He froze and stared at Aaron who was staring back in equal shock. Robert dropped his hands and laughed nervously,  
"Well..."  
Aaron stared at him,  
"Robert-"  
"You want another beer?"  
He headed to the kitchen and Aaron smiled,  
"Rob?"  
Robert stopped and cleared his throat,  
"Or something else? Whiskey?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Robert."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Yes?"  
Aaron looked at the ground,  
"You love...?"  
Robert groaned and rubbed his face,  
"I did not mean for that to come out alright?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"But you did mean it?"  
Robert cleared his throat,  
"I never wanted to buy you. Okay? None of this has been...I don't feel like you owe me or like I should fucking compensate you for sleeping with me. And your grades...you earned those. And I will have someone else look over your work if it makes you feel better and they will give you the same mark I did because that's what you earned. I wouldn't change your grade for sex. I'm not like that."  
Aaron nodded,  
"You love me?"  
Robert put his hands in his pockets,  
"Is that so bad?"  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Others might feel it is."  
Robert nodded,  
"Because I'm your teacher?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Because you're older than me?"  
Robert let out a laugh,  
"I'm seven years older than you it's hardly a May December situation."  
Aaron smiled to himself and looked away,  
"Do you really mean it?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah. I do."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Say it. Properly."  
Robert walked over to him and put a hand on his face,  
"I love you."  
Aaron bit his lip and nodded again,  
"What? No reply?"  
Aaron looked away,  
"I'm still not taking your money."  
Robert smiled gently and pulled him into a kiss.

Robert looked down at Aaron and brushed his thumb over his cheek,  
"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier with the money thing. I don't always think before I speak."  
Aaron shifted closer to him and nodded,  
"It's fine. Sorry I flipped out."  
Robert leant down and kissed him,  
"Don't worry."  
He brushed their noses together then settled down with his head on Aaron's chest and closed his eyes. He woke up a few hours later with his back to Aaron's chest and Aaron pressing kisses to his neck,  
"Mmm?"  
Aaron kissed his way up to Robert ear and covered his hands with his own before whispering in the darkness,  
"I love you too."

Robert woke up and looked over to find the bed empty. He sat up and looked around,  
"Livesy?"  
He heard a noise in the kitchen and climbed from the bed; padding his way into the kitchen he found Aaron stood in his boxers making coffee,  
"Well there's a sight I could get used to."  
Aaron turned and smiled,  
"Did I wake you? I tried to keep quiet but I couldn't find your mugs."  
Robert walked over and kissed his back, squeezing his ass as he did,  
"Mmm"  
Aaron grinned and carried on,  
"You okay today?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"You?"  
Robert put his arms around Aaron and smiled into his neck,  
"I am wonderful. Christ you smell good."  
Aaron chuckled again and reached for the sugar,  
"Two right?"  
Robert pressed a kiss to the soft skin behind Aaron's ear and pushed his hands into the mans boxers,  
"Rob!"  
He grabbed his shorts and laughed as Robert blew a raspberry on his neck,  
"I can't help it. You're driving me crazy."  
Aaron let his head fall back against Roberts shoulder,   
"We need to get dressed."  
Robert kissed his neck and moved his hands up to search Aaron's body,  
"I have a better idea..."  
Aaron's eyes fluttered shut,  
"Full of good ideas you...aren't you?"  
Robert held one hand against Aaron's throat as his other worked its way into his boxers and started stroking him. He licked a line up Aaron's neck and bit the lobe of his ear,  
"I want you."  
Aaron gripped the counter and bit his lip,  
"You have me. You've had me. Four times in one night you had me."  
Robert chuckled; sending a shiver down Aaron's spine,  
"No no no...I want you. I want this-"  
He emphasised the last word and gripped Aaron's rapidly hardening cock,  
"Inside me."  
Aaron moaned and turned his head,  
"You...you don't do that though."  
Robert grinned,  
"I do now."  
Aaron moaned and Robert pressed another kiss to his throat before letting go of him and stepping back,  
"But if you'd rather get dressed..."  
Aaron groaned and turned around; he pulled Robert in by his arm and grinned,  
"You're an ass."  
Robert gripped his hips,  
"Not a nice way to speak to your teacher."  
Aaron stepped closer until their lips almost brushed together,  
"Sorry...sir."  
Robert grabbed the back of his head and kissed him; pushing his tongue inside his mouth and moaning. He pushed Aaron up against the counter as they kissed before Aaron pushed him back,  
"You wanna learn a few things?"  
Robert smirked at him,  
"You wanna try and teach me?"  
Aaron grinned and walked towards the bedroom. He paused and looked back over his shoulder,  
"Come on then."  
Robert took a breath and cupped himself before following.

"Tell me what you're thinking?"  
Aaron ran his fingers through Roberts hair,  
"What I'm thinking...I'm thinking...thank god I was free to do some teaching this month."  
He laughed with the words and kissed Aaron,  
"I'm thinking that I had no idea this could feel so good."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What? Being bottom?"  
Robert laughed,  
"Well...yeah. But I meant this. Being in bed with someone and just...being here."  
Aaron shifted closer and kissed him gently,  
"You know for a teacher...you are shite with words."  
Robert snorted with laugher and grabbed Aaron's sides; tickling the man and making him laugh freely,  
"Okay okay I give. I give. Stop it."  
He rolled onto his stomach and kissed Robert deeply,  
"Mmm..."  
Robert blinked and caressed his face gently,  
"I love you."  
Aaron closed his eyes and nodded,  
"Don't blame you."  
Robert laughed and pulled the man down to kiss him again.

"Make sure the last two chapters are read and annotated. I will not be here to cover for you next week so you need to have this sorted. All right guys. That's all."  
The class all started and leave and Robert looked up from his papers,  
"Livesy? Can I speak to you for a minute?"  
Aaron packed his bag and waited for the class to empty before heading over to front of the class,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert leant again the desk and folded his arms,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Stressed."  
Robert wet his lips and stood straighter,  
"About the exams?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"Yeah."  
Robert nodded,  
"Look I really shouldn't be doing this..."  
He glanced at the door and stepped closer,  
"Your name came up in the meeting this morning."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Okay...?"  
Robert bit his lip and reached out to grab Aaron's hoodie,  
"You only went and got the highest mark in your economics exam."  
Aaron face changed from confusion to shock,  
"Are you...are you serious?"  
Robert nodded and Aaron covered his face as he laughed,  
"Oh my god. Oh my god!"  
Robert laughed,  
"You happier now?"  
Aaron dropped his hands and pulled Robert in for a kiss,  
"I can't believe it."  
Robert held his shoulders,  
"You should. You're brilliant."  
Aaron shook his head  
"I have been stressing out about this so much. I've barely slept."  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"Believe me I know. You complain about me kicking in my sleep...it's like sharing a bed with buckaroo."  
Aaron laughed and looked up at the ceiling,  
"I just..."  
He looked back at Robert,  
"I can't believe it."  
Robert pulled him in,  
"I am so proud of you."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Really?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Oh yeah. Come here."  
He hugged Aaron tightly before pulling away and cupping his face,  
"You're amazing. Don't forget that."  
Aaron gripped his arms and kissed him,  
"Are you KIDDING me?"  
They broke apart at the voice and turned to see Adam in the doorway,  
"Him? You're screwing him?"  
Robert glanced at Aaron who was walking toward Adam,  
"Adam listen-"  
"YOU'RE SCREWING HIM?"  
Aaron pushed him,  
"Will you shut the hell up?"  
Adam stared at him,  
"Aaron are you stupid or something?"  
Robert frowned,  
"HEY. Don't you dare speak to him like that."  
Adam looked over at him,  
"Oh do one Sugden you don't get to lecture me anymore. Pervert running around after his students."  
Robert launched himself at him and Aaron grabbed him,  
"Robert. Stop."  
Adams sneered at him,  
"Yeah Robert. Do as you're told."  
Robert pointed a finger at him,  
"You shut your mouth."  
Adam laughed,  
"Or what? Huh? What are you gonna do? Report me? Because I'm sure everyone would love to know you're fucking your students."  
Robert clenched his fist and Aaron grabbed his shirt,  
"Stop. Leave him. Leave him to me."  
Adam shook his head,  
"Screw this."  
He left the room and Robert rubbed his face,  
"You need to stop him. You need to."  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"Yeah. I'm going."  
He left Robert standing in the empty room and followed Adam.

"Adam."  
Adam stopped and turned,  
"Aaron what the hell are you playing at eh?"  
Aaron pulled him round a corner into an empty corridor,  
"Look-"  
"How long have you been doing this?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"9...10 weeks?"  
Adam rubbed his face,  
"You know he's using you."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"You don't know him."  
Adam grabbed him,  
"He's your teacher. He's using you because he knows he can."  
Aaron pushed him off,  
"He loves me."  
Adam scoffed,  
"Loves you? Seriously mate. Wake up."  
Aaron frowned,  
"That hard to believe is it? That someone could actually love me?"  
Adam grabbed his shoulders again,  
"He's your teacher. He's abusing his power. What did he offer huh? Grades?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"What? Because that's the only way I can get someone to like me?"  
Adam shook his head,  
"That's not what I said."  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"Don't tell anyone. Alright? You can't."  
Adam huffed,  
"You're so goddamn blind. He's got in your head."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What are you even talking about? If he and I met in a bar somewhere you wouldn't have a problem. The only reason you're angry is because I didn't tell you."  
Adam grabbed him by the shoulders,  
"He is an abuser. He's got in your head and manipulated you and you really think he's gonna keep up with you once you leave here? You're an idiot Aaron."  
Aaron looked at him in anger then pushed Adam away,  
"Believe what you want but he loves me. And I love him. And whatever you think...I don't care."  
Adam shook his head,  
"You're an idiot."  
Aaron sneered,  
"Yeah and you're an arsehole. I mean you realise that your argument of how bad he is is bullshit right? You don't even know him, never mind the fact that hello? I am 20 years old. No laws are being broken. I am more than capable of making my own decisions."  
Adam stared at him,  
"Yeah? And will the dean have the same reaction? Will your mum?"  
Aaron pointed his finger at him,  
"You keep your mouth shut."  
Adam stepped closer,  
"Or what? Huh? What are you gonna do Aaron?"  
Aaron looked him up and down,  
"You really are a bastard."  
He walked away and Adam shouted after him,  
"I'm not keeping this to myself. He deserves everything he's gonna get."  
Aaron walked quickly; trying to cover the panic on his face.

"He won't tell."  
Robert lifted his head and looked at Aaron,  
"Of course he will."  
Robert put his head back in his hands and sighed,  
"That's it. I'm done. I'm fired."  
Aaron twisted his fingers,  
"I'm sorry."  
He glanced at Robert who was tugging at his hair,  
"Are you leaving me then?"  
Robert paused and looked up at him again,  
"No. Aaron."  
Aaron looked at the ground and Robert sighed before standing up and walking toward him,  
"Look...this...all of this...it doesn't change how I feel about you alright?"  
Aaron nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"I'm sorry. About Adam."  
Robert kissed his forehead and stepped away,  
"They're all gonna react in a similar way. At the end of the day I'm your teacher. I shouldn't have made a move on you. I was wrong."  
Aaron frowned,  
"I wanted you just as much as you wanted me."  
Robert rubbed his face again,  
"I'm in a position of power and I abused it. That's what I did."  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"We'll explain it. Explain-"  
"What? That I went to your home? That I lured you into bed? That I didn't let it go? That I fell in love with you?"  
Aaron's shoulders slumped,  
"I don't know...I could...I could drop out."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Don't you dare. Don't even think it."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Robert I don't know what to do."  
Robert sighed and pulled him in for a hug,  
"You're gonna finish your course. You're gonna get your degree. And we're gonna figure it out after okay?"  
Aaron pulled away,  
"So what? We break up? Ignore each other and pretend nothing ever happened?"  
Robert pushed his hand against Aaron's cheek,  
"I don't want to. More than anything I want to be with you but right now I don't see another way. Until you graduate we act like strangers-"  
"If you're leaving in a few weeks then why can't we wait until then and just be together?"  
Aaron's eyes blurred,  
"I thought you loved me."  
Roberts chin wobbled,  
"Damn it Livesy I do love you. I love you more than I can say but I can't risk your future. Don't you get it? You're so much more than this. So much more than me. I want you to have...everything. But you can't have everything if you're kicked off the course because of how we started."  
Aaron closed his eyes and leant into the touch,  
"I want you. I just want you. I don't need the goddamn credentials-"  
"Yes you do. You know you do."  
Aaron shook his head as his tears started to spill,  
"It's not fair."  
Robert nodded and brushed Aaron's tears away with his thumbs,  
"I know."  
Robert held him again; shaking as Aaron sobbed before giving in to his own tears. 

"Alright. See you next time guys. Barton? Can I have a word?"  
Adam walked toward the desk and Robert waited until the room was cleared to start talking,  
"Have you spoken to him today?"  
Adam sighed,  
"He's gone home."  
Robert nodded,  
"You didn't tell anyone."  
Adam looked around,  
"He made me promise. I'm not happy about it...personally I'd love to destroy your career but...Aaron's me best mate. I can't break a promise to him."  
Robert nodded again,  
"I love him. I do. Wether you wanna believe that or not."  
Adam looked at him,  
"Is he the first guy?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"No, no he's not."  
"Is he the first student?  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah he is."  
Adam rubbed his face,  
"Aaron's the best person ever. Okay? I've known him most of my life and I will always defend him."  
Robert swallowed and Adam sighed,  
"You called him?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"He won't answer."  
"He's hurting. He's scared. Aaron doesn't deal with these things very well. And...look just...you want to be with him? Then you need to pull your finger out. You need to man up."  
Robert started slightly,  
"Hold on...two minutes ago you wanted to shop us in. Make my life a misery and now you're telling me to man up and go get him?"  
Adam shrugged,  
"And?"  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"I'm leaving in a couple of weeks. I just need to get through that and he needs to get his ass back to school."  
Adam looked at him and picked his bag up,  
"I'll tell him you asked after him. Tell him to come back."  
He walked to the door and turned back,  
"If it helps he made the same argument; that he loves you."  
Robert looked at him and nodded as Adam hitched his bag up and walked out.

"You've reached Aaron. Leave a message."  
"Hi...I don't know why you're not answering. I mean I don't blame you. But uh...look I need to see you. I know you've signed off for a couple of weeks and I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're planning on coming back when your tutor does. Aaron I need you. I need to see you and talk to you...I'm gonna be at the flat in London for a couple of days...just...please come? Please? Okay...just...I love you. Remember that. Bye."

Robert drained his glass and sighed he looked at the time and picked his phone up again; about to dial Aaron's number when the doorbell went. He walked over and pressed the buzzer,  
"Yeah?"  
"It's me."  
He pressed the door open and waited; as soon as Aaron walked in they were hugging. Robert pulled back and cupped his face,  
"Are you okay?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"I just...I thought it would be easier if I left but it wasn't...it wasn't and I'm sorry."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Shh shh shh. Don't be sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I even suggested it."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Never again okay?"  
Robert pressed a kiss to his forehead,  
"Never again."  
He pressed their heads together,  
"I love you."  
Aaron gripped his shirt,  
"I love you too."  
Robert nodded,  
"Come here."  
He pulled him into another hug and held him; pressing small kisses to his head and neck as he did.

"What are we gonna do?"  
Robert raked his fingers through Aaron's hair,  
"Whatever they say I'm leaving in four days anyway. Even if I'm not allowed to teach again...won't matter will it?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Think they'll fire you?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Don't care if they do or not, I'm not losing you. Not now."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Do you trust me Aaron?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Yeah. Yeah with my life."  
Robert cupped his face,  
"We're gonna be together. I promise. But you need to prepared that this might be difficult when it all comes out, but I love you. I love you and that doesn't change. You understand?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Keep your head down. Do your work. And it'll be fine."  
Aaron nodded again and Robert kissed him quickly,  
"Come on then."  
He took a breath and left the classroom as they made their way to tell everyone the truth.

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Robert took a breath and tried to ignore the looks from the Dean as he took his seat next to Chas. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and it was making him sweat slightly,  
"Ignore them. You're here for Aaron."  
Robert smiled gratefully at her and looked down at the programme. His mind was swimming as he watched the students he'd been teaching collect their diplomas.   
"It's him."  
Robert looked up and grinned at the sight of Aaron in his cap and gown,  
"Graduating with Honors, Aaron Livesy."  
Chas jumped up and started clapping and screaming for him; even from the back do the audience Robert could see Aaron turn pink. He stood up and clapped as Aaron walked across the stage and collected his diploma. He thought his heart was going to burst with pride and he had to take a breath to keep from spilling tears. Aaron smiled at him and held up the diploma before stepping off the stage. 

"You looked awesome."  
"Well that's all that matters."  
Chas smacked his arm lightly,  
"Oh shut up. Love I am so so proud of you."  
Aaron blushed again and shrugged; catching Roberts eye,  
"I had good teachers."  
Robert grinned and put his arm around Aaron's shoulder; kissing his head.  
"A first. God I'm proud of you."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah yeah."  
He looked at Robert and smiled,  
"Thanks."  
He leant in and kissed him,  
"Okay okay. Put him down."  
The two men smiled at each other then looked at Chas,  
"Right, picture."  
"Mum no."  
Chas held her hand up,  
"Picture. No arguments."  
Aaron sighed and put his arm around Roberts waist; unable to stop the smile when he felt Roberts warm hand on his own back as Chas took the photo of them both.

 

 

Sent from my iPhone

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com  
> Feedback is always welcome and prompts are always happily received.


End file.
